1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an optical system with an anamorphic prism and, more particularly, to an optical system with an anamorphic prism in which light is at least twice totally internally reflected and then refracted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical systems comprising anamorphic prisms are well known in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,964, entitled "Image Reproducing Systems", by J. Aughton, issued June 6, 1978 and 4,016,504, entitled "Optical Beam Expander for Dye Laser", by Gary Klauminzer, issued Apr. 5, 1977. The optical systems of the aforementioned patents each comprise two spaced apart prisms for anamorphic light beam compression. Anamorphic compression is accomplished by the refraction of light as the light beam exits from each prism thereby requiring a minimum of at least two prisms to ensure that the light beam exits in a direction substantially parallel to the direction of the input light beam. Other light beam compressing systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,813, entitled "Prismatic Light Beam Expander or Compressor Means", by J. McNaney, have utilized complex shaped optical elements having both light reflecting and light refracting surfaces. The complex shaped optical member 10 of McNaney accomplishes anamorphic light beam compression or expansion by directing the light beam through a spiral path by a plurality of succeeding internal reflections and refractions. Thus, although McNaney manages to accomplish anamorphic light beam compression utilizing a single optical element where the exiting output light beam is substantially parallel to the incident input light beam, his single optical element is of such complex shape that the difficulty and expense of manufacture would provide no advantage over the previously discussed two prism element anamorphic optical compression systems.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a simple and economical optical system for affecting anamorphic light beam compression or expansion utilizing only a single optical prism from which the output light beam may exit in a direction substantially parallel to the incident input light beam.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an optical system for affecting anamorphic light beam compression or expansion utilizing only a simple prismatic optical element structured to affect both total internal reflection of the incident light beam as well as refraction of the exiting output light beam.
Other objects of the invention will be in part obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises a mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.